


Three Snow Days: #2 - 2008

by Sholio



Category: NCIS
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Friendship, Gen, Snow and Ice, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times it snowed: 2008. Ziva learns how to build a snowman, Tim- and Tony-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Snow Days: #2 - 2008

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llyfrgell (coloredlights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlights/gifts).



There's not much snow, just enough to make the streets slippery, but it's swirling down in fat wet flakes as Abby approaches the NCIS building. At the edge of the walkway, a little group in coats -- interns maybe? hard to tell from here -- appear to be trying to scrape up enough snow to build a snowman on the lawn. She's brought a parasol today -- it keeps off snow as well as sun -- but she pauses and folds it so that she can look up at the flakes swirling down towards her face. Impulsively, she sticks out her tongue to catch a flake. She never got to do this as a kid; snow in Louisiana was almost as rare as a winter without snow in DC.

"Hey, Abs!"

Startled, she looks around and then realizes that the little cluster of people scraping up snow are actually her co-workers, and they're waving at her.

Abby slips and slides over to them (when will she learn, she wonders, that platform shoes and snow don't mix?). "A little bird tells me that Gibbs doesn't know you're out here," she says, and because he's closest and is not wearing a hat, she reaches out to ruffle Tim's hair.

Tim swats at her, but she dodges easily.

"The boss is holed up with the brass all morning," Tony says, dipping up a handful of snow (with clumps of grass sticking out of it) and slapping it on the lopsided pile of snow that the three of them have circled around. "We're teaching Ziva to build snowmen. She had a deprived childhood, poor kid; no snow, let alone snowmen, can you believe it?"

Ziva sticks out her tongue at him, very quickly, so that when he glances around suspiciously, she's composed and looking back at him with a serene expression.

Abby squints at their "snowman", which is about two feet high and shaped like a lumpy, slightly tilted cone. She's no expert on snowmen, but she's pretty sure they aren't usually shaped like that. "That's very ... snowy," she offers.

"McGeek ruined it," Tony says promptly, like he's been waiting for the opening.

Tim scowls at him. "I did _not_. It's simple physics, Tony -- we don't have enough snow to roll into balls, so this was the only way we were going to get any structural stability at all. The sides describe a hyperbolic curve." He frowns at it. "... sort of."

"It looks like a big mudpie, McGee."

"I think it is very nice, Tim," Ziva says over the top of Tony's jibe.

Abby tilts her head and inspects the snow ... thing. "Maybe it would look better with eyes?"

"Anyone got anything?" Tim asks.

They search their pockets. The snowman ends up with a cough drop and a spare button, plus a stick of gum from Abby's purse for a mouth. For a moment, they inspect their handiwork in silence.

"That is very disturbing," Ziva says at last.

"Yeah," Tim says, "it looks like it's glaring at us."

Tony swipes his hand gently across the top of the snowman's head, flattening it off. "There," he says. "It's a snowGibbs."

Abby chokes on laughter.

"Oh wow, Tony," Tim says in a tone that is both admiring and amused. "Gibbs is going to _kill_ you, but only if the Director doesn't get to you first."

"Just a moment, please," Ziva says, and Tony raises his head just as she holds up her cell and snaps a picture -- Abby, looking over Ziva's shoulder, catches a glimpse of the misshapen snowman and the faces of the two startled-looking men on the small screen, before Ziva flips it shut. "There; you should destroy it now, before anyone sees."

"Ziva," Tim says, in what Abby thinks of as his "polite and reasonable" voice, "give me that phone."

"I am late for work," Ziva says cheerfully, and trots off towards the building, her coat billowing behind her.

"Ziva!"

"Me too!" Abby puts in, and runs to catch up with Ziva. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees Tim and Tony flattening the snowman with little-kid glee, and looks back at her companion just in time to see Ziva casually snapping another picture of the destruction over her shoulder.

"Abby," Ziva says, and Abby knows her well enough by now to catch the humor glimmering in her eyes and at the corners of her mouth. "Will you show me how to change Gibbs' desktop picture, please?"

 

* * *

Ziva in the snow - screencap from 7x10, "Faith"


End file.
